


[podfic] Miles to Go Before I Sleep by pluperfectsunrise

by JocundaSykes, pluperfectsunrise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Embedded Audio, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Secret Snarry Swap 2019, Slash, Slow Burn, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluperfectsunrise/pseuds/pluperfectsunrise
Summary: [podfic] For fourteen years after the war, Harry Potter and Severus Snape dance once a year on the winter solstice at a Ministry ball.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 57





	[podfic] Miles to Go Before I Sleep by pluperfectsunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miles to Go Before I Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632731) by [pluperfectsunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluperfectsunrise/pseuds/pluperfectsunrise). 



  
  


Art description: Head and shoulder silhouette of Severus and Harry about to kiss overlaid with a winter woodland scene. The image text reads “MILES TO GO BEFORE I SLEEP written by pluperfectsunrise narrated by Jocunda Sykes”. 

### Details

  * **Length:** 1 hr 5 mins (the old version on YouTube is 10 mins longer)
  * **File size:** 55 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * YouTube link [here](https://youtu.be/jdJ97MzHbaM) but MP3 and M4B quality is better 
  * Archive audiobook M4B download [here](https://archive.org/download/milestogobeforeisleep/Miles%20to%20Go%20Before%20I%20Sleep.m4b)
  * Archive MP3 download [here](https://archive.org/download/milestogobeforeisleep/Miles%20to%20Go%20Before%20I%20Sleep.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Author:** pluperfectsunrise
  * **Narrator and cover artist:** Jocunda Sykes



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first podfic!
> 
> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)


End file.
